barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Any Way You Slice It
Any Way You Slice It is the 11th episode from third season of Barney & Friends. Plot The school is holding an international festival with booths filled with items from different countries. After visiting each booth, Barney realizes that his friends' booth is empty. After Barney and the kids discuss their favorite type of bread, Stella the Storyteller drops by to tell the story of The Little Red Hen. Realizing the kids need help making their booth, she inspires them by filling their booth with different types of bread. After she leaves, they decide to make their own loaf of bread.and surprise Barney with a special heart-shaped bread. Educational Theme: Different Cultures and their Bread Stories: The Little Red Hen Cast *Barney *Stella the Stoyteller *Carlos *Kathy *Min *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Umbrella Dance #A La Derecha #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Who Took the Cookies #Pumpernickel #Make the Bread #I Love You Notes *Juan wore the same shirt from Hats Off To BJ!, except wears shorts, instead blue jeans, and same clothes in Goes on a Field Trip. and a short hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in Let's Play Exercise, and the same pants from A Welcome Home. and a short hair. *Kathy wore the same clothes in Making A Move (1993 Version). and a hair-style. *Min wore the same clothes in The Great Robot Race. and a hair-style. *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in A Very Special Friend. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from Magical Musical Adventure (1996). *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in The Good Sports. *This episode has finally been uploaded on youtube after years and years for it to be seen. *At the end of this episode, The Barney Doll wears a Chef's Hat. *This is also the first time Juan appears with Stella the Storyteller. *This is the only time Juan appears without B.J. nor Baby Bop. *Barney as a plush toy wears a swagman's hat at the beginning of this episode while at the end, he wears a chef's hat. *The Art studio, used in the Barney Says for this episode, would later be used for the same segment in "Ship, Ahoy!". *This episode marks the only time Juan appears with Kathy and without B.J. or Baby Bop. *This is one of the times where Barney & the kids sing the whole "I Love You" song Together. *Instead of Using Barney's Closet in this episode, Barney uses his Refrigerator. *The title card only calls this episode "Anyway You Slice It", even though this episode is called "Any Way You Slice It". * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Safety Friends!". Audio from Any Way You Slice It # Barney Theme Song (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Barney The Umbrella Dance (1995 Version) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Chip and Perry leave (Clip and audio from Snack Time! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It, Come Blow Your Horn! and Any Way You Slice It) # Chip and Perry at the Game! (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!, On The Move, Any Way You Slice It, Come Blow Your Horn! and Having Tens of Fun!) # Michael arrives and Jordan leaves and Michael leaving (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Twice Is Nice! and Any Way You Slice It) # Barney comes to life (Any Way You Slice It) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Looking at all School Picnic for Pictures while Robert and Kristen (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Barney To the Right (1995 Version) (Clip from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Thanks to King (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Homes in the World of Pictures! (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Look at All Musical Instruments! (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Any Way You Slice It and The Good Egg) # Barney Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1995 Version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # No Treasure yet? (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! (with the audio) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and Barney in Outer Space) # Too Bad! (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Barney Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Let's Eat Some Healthy Snacks! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Clarance the Goose is pretending! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Audio from At Home with Animals (Kenneth: Tosha), Seven Days a Week! (Kim: OK!), Good Job! (Barney: Hannah), Good, Clean Fun! (Barney and Kids: Scooter!), Trading Places! (Barney: Keesha), Stop, Look and Be Safe! (Tosha: Barney!) and Any Way You Slice It (Juan: Hey!) # Barney's Closet (Any Way You Slice It) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Everybody Safe (Clip and audio from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!, Twice Is Nice! and Any Way You Slice It) #Barney Pumpernickel (1995 Version) (Clip from Walk Around the Block with Barney! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It #That was Yummy Desert! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Tony says "I'm hungry!". (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Stella arrived in Michigan, USA (Clip from It's Home To Me! (with the audio) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It, You Can Be Anything! and It's Tradition!) # # # # # # # # Gallery Title Card.jpg|Any Way You Slice It Title Card Our Friend, Barney has a Band (from Anyway You Slice It!).jpg|Dancing! The Missing Cookies!.png|But Who? Foods!.jpg|Pumernickle Beard! Make a Bread!.png|Make a Beard end song! Look Bread!.jpg|Ready for Heart Shape for Bread! Chef's hat!.jpg|Chef's hat! The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation